The present disclosure relates generally to social media based analytics, and more specifically, to modeling and visualizing a dynamic interpersonal relationship from social media.
In today's hyper-connected world, enterprises are increasingly adopting social media tools to foster interactivity and engagement, promote collaboration amongst employees, and drive innovation. Additionally, more and more companies are joining commercial networking sites, such as Facebook® and Twitter® to promote their brand and reach out to potential customers.
To this end, many businesses are seeking new ways to help them understand their relationships with their customers through social media. Likewise, many individuals seek to understand and foster their relationships with others who are in their contact directory.